Une journée avec Ashido
by Ilunae
Summary: A la base, les élèves de classe A auraient dû rester ensemble pour le restant de la journée.


Bonjour,

Voici une petite fic pour la kirimina week.

Les prompts sont disponible sur le tumblr kiriminaweek.

Pairings : Kirimina. Bakudeku, Shinkami et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

A la base, les élèves de classe A auraient dû rester ensemble pour le restant de la journée. C'était ce qu'Iida et Yaoyorozu avaient décidé. Tout le monde n'avait pas été d'accord avec cela, cependant. A peine entré dans le parc que Bakugou avait attrapé la main de Midoriya pour l'embarquer avec lui.

"Revenez ici, vous deux !" cria Iida en essayant de les poursuivre.

"La ferme, le binoclard ! Pas question de rester avec une bande d'extras comme vous !"

"Kacchan, c'est pas sympa !"

"La ferme, Deku ou je me barre sans toi !"

Iida finit par abandonner l'idée de les rattraper. Ils s'étaient perdus dans la foule et, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son alter avec tout ce monde.

"Bon bah ! Si Kacchan veut rester en amoureux, on va faire pareil !" dit Kaminari en attrapant la main de Shinsou.

Ce dernier le suivit sans broncher. C'était à se demander qui avait l'alter lui permettant de contrôler les autres.

"Ah non ! Pas vous aussi !"

"Laisse-les ! Si ils veulent pas rester avec nous, c'est leur problème !" dit Jirou.

Kirishima eut le temps de voir Sero entraîner Todoroki avec lui avant de se faire attraper la main. Il détourna le regard de ses amis pour tomber sur celui d'Ashido.

"Tu viens avec moi, Kirishima ?"

A la base, il avait prévu de rester avec le reste de la classe comme convenu. Il avait cependant une chance de passer toute la journée avec la personne la plus merveilleuse de leur classe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour s'amuser, de toute façon.

"Bien sûr, Ashido !"

"Super, on y va !" dit-elle en le tirant par la main. "On a plein de choses à voir !"

"Où est-ce que vous allez, vous deux !"

"Désolée, on part sans vous !" répondit Ashido avant de leur tirer la langue.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois éloignés des autres qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Tu veux faire quoi alors ? Visiter le château de Cendrillon ?"

"On verra ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il y a une autre attraction que je voudrais essayer !"

Il avait pensé qu'elle voudrait faire quelque chose de calme comme la croisière au milieu des poupées. Comme elle aimait les trucs mignons, il était sûr que cette attraction lui plairait.

Il fut donc surpris quand elle l'emmena à Tomorrowland pour aller dans le Space Mountain. Comme c'était la première fois qu'il venait à Disney, il ne l'avait jamais fait mais, il en avait entendu parler. L'idée de monter dans cette attraction lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être malade dedans. Tout alla bien pour le premier tour. Cela bougeait pas mal mais, c'était plutôt sympa. Puis Ashido avait voulu le faire une seconde fois. Puis une troisième fois. Ce fut après ce tour qu'il commença à se sentir un peu mal. Malgré cela, il accepta d'y remonter une quatrième fois.

"Tout va bien Kirishima ?" lui demanda la jeune fille. "Tu as l'air un peu pâle !"

"Ça va très bien ! Ne t'en fais pas !"

"Tu sûr ? Je peux toujours monter toute seule, si tu ne te sens pas bien !"

"Mais non, je peux encore faire un tour sans problème !"

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Ashido monter toute seule. Ce ne serait pas viril de la laisser y aller sans personne d'autre. Puis, il était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

A la fin du quatrième tour, il fut obligé de courir jusqu'au toilettes pour vomir. Quand il sortit, il alla rejoindre Ashido.

"Désolé pour ça !"

"C'est pas grave mais, je t'avais dit que je pouvais monter toute seule !"

"Je sais ! C'est ma faute !"

"Mais on peut toujours faire quelque chose de plus calme, maintenant ! Tu voulais voir le château de Cendrillon, pas vrai ?"

"D'accord, allons-y !"

Ce n'était pas grave s'il avait été malade dans une attraction. La journée n'était pas finie et, il était avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
